gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hang Ten
|location = Floyd's Apartment, Vespucci Beach |fail = Wasted Busted Wade dies |reward = New safehouse Michael, Franklin and Trevor now have bonuses at Vanilla Unicorn Mr. Raspberry Jam as a custom item for Trevor's Bodhi |protagonists = Trevor Philips Michael De Santa |unlocks = Surveying the Score Extra Commission |unlockedby = Monkey Business}} Hang Ten is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonist Trevor Philips does independently. Michael De Santa makes an appearance at the end of the mission. Description Trevor returns to Floyd's apartment. Outside the apartment, he runs into Floyd Hebert who tells Trevor that he can't come in. Trevor pushes past Floyd and kicks open the apartment door. Inside, he meets Debra, Floyd's girlfriend, who has just returned from a business trip and is completely furious at Trevor's presence in the apartment. Trevor insults Debra, pushing her into an even greater rage. Trevor's mood changes suddenly, and he begs Debra and Floyd to accept him for who he is. Debra continues to hurl insults. She tells Floyd that "Bob" (presumably Debra's lover) was right about Floyd. Then she pulls a pistol from a drawer in the kitchen. Floyd pulls a knife while screaming "Fuck Bob!". Trevor gets angry and comments "You people are not very fucking nice!" as the screen fades to black. Floyd and Debra are then killed off-screen, and the scene shifts to the exterior of the apartment. Trevor, now covered in blood, staggers out of the front door. Wade arrives and wants to go inside the apartment to see Floyd, but Trevor advises Wade against it. Instead, he and Wade get in Trevor's vehicle and drive to the Vanilla Unicorn. During the drive, Trevor explains that Floyd and Debra have "disappeared" and will probably not return. If the player takes long enough to drive there, Trevor and Wade will engage in a conversation revealing some of Wade's backstory including first meeting Trevor and the disappearance (and implied murder) of his friends Daisy-Bell and Kush-Chronic on the way to The Gathering. Trevor and Wade arrive at the Vanilla Unicorn, where Trevor instructs several of the strippers to take care of Wade. Trevor then heads to the office of the club's manager, Leon. Trevor walks in and tells Leon he's about to "meet his new partner", before closing the door and killing Leon off-screen. The player is switched to Michael, who is in his mansion in Rockford Hills and in a phone conversation with Lester. Lester tells Michael that Trevor has taken over the Vanilla Unicorn. Michael agrees to meet there to plan the next mission. Rewards *Trevor can now use the Vanilla Unicorn as a safehouse, but Floyd's Apartment will no longer be accessible (unless the player uses glitches or tricks). *Trevor can now receive free lap dances and drinks. Michael and Franklin still have to pay for theirs, but will no longer be thrown out for touching the strippers. *Mr. Raspberry Jam will be attached to Trevor's Bodhi if the stock bumper is fitted. *The Josh Bernstein mission strand is unlocked for Trevor. Transcript Deaths *Floyd Hebert - Killed off-screen for brandishing a knife at Trevor and Debra. *Debra - Killed off-screen for aiming a pistol at Trevor and Floyd. *Leon - Killed off-screen by Trevor in order to take over the Vanilla Unicorn. Mission Objectives *Go to the strip club. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 04:00 **Skip all cutscenes, however the player can view both and beat the timer, dependant on their driving speed. Aftermath *After this mission, Trevor can call Lamar, who will comment on a brutal murder that took place in his old Vespucci safehouse. *Parachute Jump number 8 becomes available again, as the train wreck blocking the line has been cleared. *Wade will always be found in one of the booths at the Vanilla Unicorn. Bleeter Posts *@Vespucciseth - "All sorts of strange noises and goings on at Debra and Floyd's place next door." *@VanillaUnicorn - "It appears that we're under new management! You could have at least said goodbye before vanishing on us @Leon!" Gallery 400px-GTA5hangten.jpg|Trevor in the apartment. Hang_Ten_GTAVe_Floyd_Debra_Trevor.jpg|Confrontation. DebraaimPistol-HangTen-GTAV.jpg|Debra aiming a Pistol at Trevor. Hang_Ten_GTAVe_Bloodsoaked_Trevor.jpg|Bloodsoaked Trevor Hang_Ten-GTAVe_Welcome_to_the_Vanilla_Unicorn_Floyd.jpg|New safehouse for Trevor. Hang_Ten_GTAVe_Apartment_Aftermath.jpg|The apartment entry after the fact. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_55_-_Hang_Ten_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Hang Ten Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_55_-_Hang_Ten_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_55_-_Hang_Ten_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *Originally, this mission was going to be called "Paradise Lost". This is likely a reference to John Milton's work of the same name; an epic poem with more than 10,000 lines of verse about the temptation of Adam and Eve by the fallen angel Satan and their expulsion from the Garden of Eden. *Due to the screen fading to black, the chain of events resulting in Floyd's and Debra's deaths is not fully established. A news report following the mission says that a man was found shot in the head and a woman stabbed to death. Navigation }}pl:Hang Ten Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V